Can I Have Ur Heart?
by PenguinsRemindMeOfTwilight
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Forks High is holding its annual "Can I Have Ur Heart" Contest. The guys try and steal the girl's hearts by talking to them outside of class. Fluff! AH,Canon Parings, One-Shot


**A/N: This is a one-shot for Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy! P.S. This doesn't go along with Twilight, just fluff and a jealous human Edward. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward sadly. They all belong to the genius Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPV**

Today was Valentine's Day. Alice, Rosalie, and I had been up since 6 in the morning getting ready for school. Every Valentine's Day our school held a sort of contest. We were each handed a paper heart with string attached to it so you could hang it around your neck. The deal was that boys would try to talk to you out of class. If you responded, you lose your heart to that guy. I was fully prepared to not lose my heart to any other guy other than Edward. Last year, Edward got so mad when I accidentally gave my heart to Mike. He was provoking me. I hate Mike, so does Edward. But this year was going to be different.

"Bellaaaa!!!!" Sang Alice's wind-chime voice.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"It's time for hair!" She called.

Of course, how could I forget? I foolishly thought that the torture was over after she put the finishing stroke of mascara on my eyes. Never underestimate Alice at her Barbie moments.

I sighed and sat down in Rosalie's huge bathroom. Rosalie was already pulling out huge quantities of moose, hair gel, smoothing milk, curl boosters, and several other hair products.

Rosalie caught my look and said, "Why so down Bella? You should start enjoying this. After all, we have been doing this since 6th grade."

I looked up and glared at her. She should know this by now. Then Alice came bounding in with ribbons and clips.

She held pink, red, and white ribbons up from Build-a-Bear.

"Which colors do you want?" She exclaimed.

Rosalie claimed the white ones; I claimed the pink ones, which left Alice with the red ones.

"Goodie!" She squealed.

Rosalie turned the curler on while Alice sat behind me French braiding my hair. We were all going to arrive at school with hearts all over our outfits and hair in braids. Rosalie sat in front and we started our hair train. After Rosalie and my hair were braided, Rosalie got up to curl the ends of our braids and I did Alice's hair.

After we were done, we tied the multi-colored bows into our hair. Finally we were done!

The boys had already left for school by the time we got downstairs. We each grabbed a granola bar and hopped into Alice's Porsche.

We arrived at school right before the bell rang. I ran into Ms. Lavin's room and slid into the seat next to Edward. He looked up from his notebook, his eyes wide as saucers as he eyed my outfit. I had a short red skirt that had Xs and Os printed on it with white leggings and a tight pink tank top that had hearts all over it. I giggled at him. His mouth snapped up quickly and then cleared his throat.

_BRRIIINNNGG!!!!_ The bell had just ringed and the morning announcements were starting.

"Good morning Forks High!" Said a falsely bright voice.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Today we have two exciting events going on today. First, at lunch you can go up to ASB table to guess how many candy hearts are in the jar. Whoever is the closest, they win the whole jar! The other event that is going on is "Can I have your Heart?". The object of the game is to win as many paper hearts as you can from the girls today. You only get the heart when you talk to them outside of class and they respond. If a girl mouths anything, or write anything back to you, you get her heart. Your homeroom teacher will pass out the hearts to all the girls in the class. Please write your name on it and wear it over your neck. Good luck boys! Hope you all have a terrific Thursday!"

After our President signed off, everyone started chatting about the contest. Edward was about to ask me something but the teacher cut him off b shushing the class and passing out the hearts.

---E3B---

As soon as I stepped out of the safety of my classroom, I was bombarded by a group of freshman trying to get me to talk. I ignored them, it was a ritual now. I was sure that Rosalie and Alice were surrounded like this too. I felt bad for Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. It must be hard having to put up with all these hormonal guys trying to get your girlfriend. I glanced back to look at Edward. Sure enough he was still sitting there, with his face twisted up into a mask of jealousy. Boy was he hot when he was jealous.

I giggled internally at my last thought and fought my way through the mob of students milling around in the hall.

---E3B---

History was soo boring. The class mostly consisted of guys. Yeah! Lucky for me right? Psh… At least Angela was in this class with me. Angela and I have been friends since 2nd grade, and knew each other well. I noticed she didn't have a huge heart hanging around her neck. I ripped a sheet of paper from my 5-Star and wrote: Ang! Where is ur heart? Who did u give it too?! Tell me!!- Bells

I crumpled it up and then threw it at her when the teacher wasn't looking.

She opened the note and smiled. Then wrote quickly and chucked it back.

I opened it up and it said : It's in my backpack. I'm pretending I already lost it so the guys won't pester me about it.

I looked up at Angela. She met my eyes and winked. Angela was such a genius!

I mentally made up my plan.I was going to hide my heart in my backpack and pretend that I lost it. Then all the guys will back off, and Edward will be so jealous that he didn't have it. Then at the end of the day I would take it out and give it to Edward.

I grinned at my perfect plan.

---B3E---

The next two periods passed rather slowly. There had always been boys waiting outside my classroom to try and steal my heart. It was creepy, like they were stalking me and had my schedule.

I slammed my locker shut and then headed to the cafeteria, where I would see Edward for the first time since 1st period. There he was as usual, sitting with our friends in all his eternal sexiness. I walked quickly to the lunch line and then got my lunch. While I was waiting, Alice and Rosalie decided to join me.

"Where is your heart Bella?" They asked together in unison.

I wiggled my index finger, motioning for them to lean in.

"I hid it in my backpack. I have a plan that I got from Angela. I put my heart in my backpack, all the guys back off, and Edward gets jealous. Then at the end of the day, I'll take my heart and put it back on. And get Edward to talk to be, and give him my heart." I explained to them.

They grinned at my plan. I noticed that both their hearts were gone. I asked them who they gave it to.

"Jasper." Alice said.

"Emmett." Rosalie said.

Wow, way to go Bella. You just asked the stupidest question anyone could ever think of.

We quickly got our lunches and sat down next to our men. Edward looked at me when I sat down.

His eyes zeroed in on my bare neck.

"Where's your heart?!" He asked anxiously.

"Oh. I gave it to Eric." I stated. The only thing that bothered him more than Mike was Eric.

His fists were clenched together, knuckles turning white. I wondered if I should tell him that I was kidding. But it was always fun to trick Edward. Emmett and I used to always play pranks on Edward when we where little. It was really funny to see his face after he realized that he had been played.

---E3B---

It was nearing 3:08, the time when school got out. I decided that it was time to give Edward my heart. It was fun watching him glaring at Eric all day.

---E3B---

It was passing period; I got up to run to Edward's locker. There he was standing against his locker with a lost puppy look on his face. I felt guilty. I tapped him on the shoulder gave him a peck on the cheek and then gave him my heart and sprinted off. Now Edward had my heart, forever… unless he decided to recycle it. If he did, he could always have my other heart. It would be with him forever.

**A/N: Yeah!!! Review please! :D ~Penguins**


End file.
